1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for fixing a plurality of expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computer systems, such as servers, workstations, and personal computers, include expansion cards electrically connected to motherboards or to circuit boards to enhance the capacity or functionality of the computer systems. An expansion card generally has an outer plate attached to an end of the expansion card. The outer plate includes an outward-extending tab. When the expansion card is plugged into a connector in a computer enclosure, the outer plate is inserted into a card slot defined in a rear panel of the computer enclosure. Screws are used to secure the tab to a support wall on the rear panel. A screwdriver must also be used to remove the screws when removing the expansion card. The installation or removal of an expansion card using a screwdriver is inconvenient and time-consuming.